La Original en su Corazon
by CarriettaWhite
Summary: Clarisse Isabey ha tenido muchos nombres en toda su vida, le gusta pensar que tener otro nombre y fingir una vida que jamas tuvo podrian llenar el vacio que se formo cuando fue transformada en una abominacion, por aquella familia que alguna vez amo con tantas fuerzas y que ahora siembran el mal alrededor del mundo. Deben saber que Niklaus no es el unico hibrido vivo que existe
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todo los personajes y el mundo de Vampire Diaries, además de los diálogos usados en el show NO me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para esta historia_

* * *

Clarisse Isabey es una chica hermosa y divertida, su familia no acepto quien era y por ello vivio con personas iguales a ella, despreciadas y temidas por algunos, su vida tuvo un giro inesperado cuando decidió marcharse de su hogar e ir al Nuevo Mundo, un lugar donde podría expandir su conocimiento, podría crear una nueva vida lejos de todas las pesadillas que le transmitía vivir en aquella vieja casa

Lo que no supo es que cometió el error que transformo su vida entera, después fue que descubrió si ese cambio fue por bien o mal, aún siente un poco de incertidumbre pero sin duda no se arrepiente de haber conocido a aquellos adolescentes que ahora siembran terror alrededor del mundo sobrenatural

Aquella familia que estaba maldecida con todos los demonios que Dios pudo pensar

* * *

Clarisse Isabey ha tenido muchos nombres en toda su vida, le gusta pensar que tener otro nombre y fingir una vida que jamas tuvo la llenaba y le daba un propósito al menos por unos años, le permitía liberarse de todos sus pensamientos, de pasar desapercibido en este mundo lleno de enemigos y amigos con segundas intenciones, lo único que agradecia es que aun la conexión con la naturaleza se mantuviera alli

Que aun pudiera sentir la vida a través de sus venas incluso estando muerta, aun no entendia muy bien porque los espititus le permitieron permanecer de esta forma, tal vez ellos pensaban que arreglaría el problema, despues de todo lo que ahora le sobra es tiempo

Tiempo para emendar los errores, cometer unos nuevos y amar a la persona que jamas podras arrancar de tu corazón, muy injusta es la vida

Recuerda con exactitud el dia en que todo se volcó, bueno todo se jodio cuando Esther decidio engañar a Mikael con Ansel pero esa es otra historia, hablamos sobre ella, el dia en que regresaba a esa vieja casa de las pesadillas, a la cual fue obligada a regresar por todo el caos que ocasionaron los Mikaelson en aquella tierra donde pensó que había encontrado un hogar

Llevaba varias frutas que encontró por el bosque además del agua que Lawrence le había pedido traer, sus manos dolían por la cantidad de fuerza y jadeaba del cansancio, su cabello oscuro y largo se le pegaba en la nuca por el sudor, las flores que había puesto en el se caian con cada paso que daba, cuando llego a la entrada fue otra cosa que se resbalo de sus manos y un grito el que salio de su boca, horrorizada al encontrar el desastre de sangre y viseras en el salón principal, el viejo Lawrence se encontraba clavado en la pared con su espada atravesándolo justo en el pecho, su sangre decoraba el suelo y se juntaba con el agua que había dejado caer

A pesar de la impactante imagen Clarisse solo atino a tragar fuertemente y en lo primero que pensó fue en reir pero al segundo solo se preguntó quién había sido el responsable de esta atrocidad, pues no tuvo que responderse sola

-Hola amor-le dijo Niklaus Mikaelson justo detrás de ella

La chica voltea con la mirada en alto y sus ojos azules como el hielo, se sorprendió al ver que todos los hermanos estaban alli, incluyendo a Kol y Finn, todos estaban sucios pero sus caras no demostraban cansancio, en cambio la inmortalidad solo los hacia mas hermosos e imponentes

-Diria que es un gusto volver a verte Nik pero me temo que has ensuciado mi casa con tus monstruosidades

Klaus sonrio y solo hizo que se viera aun mas tétrico con toda la sangre que había en su cuerpo

-Lo lamento Clare, pero es que tu padre era un poco molesto

La chica resopla-No te atrevas a decir que ese hombre era mi padre

El vampiro rie suavemente y abre la boca para hablar pero es interrumpido por su medio hermano

-Niklaus tenemos prisa-exclama Finn rodando los ojos

Este resopla pero asiente –Es cierto, estamos aquí porque necesitamos algo de ti querida

Entrecierro los ojos y los miro a todos evitando la mirada de Kol, fingiendo indeferencia me cruzo de brazos

-Dame una razón para ayudarlos

-Oh vamos Clarisse sé que no soportarías ver a Kol muerto y de esto se trata todo

Frunzo el ceño –Ustedes son inmortales, ¿Quién quiere matarlos?

Rebekah chasquea la lengua –La persona que nos hizo de esta forma

El entendimiento llega a mi y no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa, jamas hubiera pensado…Bueno tiene sentido pero es que cuando ella se había marchado todo se encontraba en relativa paz a pesar de la tensión que siempre había existido entre Niklaus y el, pero de ahí a cazar a todos sus hijos era otro extremo

Al notar mi respiración agitada y mi mirada perdida Elijah se acerca a mi y yo retrocedo por instinto

-¿Qué es lo que sabes Clarisse?

-Porque lo dices-le exclamo a la defensiva

-Estas hiperventilando y es obvio que no es por nosotros ya que llevamos 20 minutos aquí y no has mostrado señal de temernos-dice Rebekah sospechosa

Luego de forma inesperada Niklaus me toma del cuello y me aposta contra la pared junto al cuerpo sangrante de Lawrence, veo como Kol se adelanta a detenerlo pero es retenido por Finn que me mira con furia

-¿Qué hiciste Clarisse?-me dice entre dientes Klaus

-Yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones-le digo en un hilo de voz

-Niklaus-le advierte Elijah al ver que no respiro

El lo ignora y me sigue viendo a los ojos, sabe que no puede usar la compulsión conmigo por lo que que atina a apretar mas fuerte hasta que me suelta bruscamente, caigo al suelo sujetándome el cuello respirando agitadamente

-Te dare 3 segundo para darme una explicación y sabre si estas mintiendo por lo que te recomiendo pensar lo que hables

Suelto una carcajada -¿Es eso una amenaza?

Nik me mira intensamente-Es una promesa

Bajo la mirada y veo como el agua y la sangre se mezclan y no puedo evitar imaginar cuan cerca esta mi muerte de este momento

-¡Respondeme!-grita Klaus y siento un ardor en la mejilla y la sangre acumulándose en mi boca, puedo escuchar a Kol gritarle a su hermano y a Elijah reprender a Nik por sus impulsos, por ello cuando Rebekah se arrodilla frente a mi la miro a sus fríos ojos y le digo lo que más temen

-Él ya está aquí


	2. I

**_Disclaimer:_** __ _Todo los personajes y el mundo de Vampire Diaries, además de los diálogos usados en el show NO me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para esta historia_

Me despierto encandilada por los rayos de sol que entran por el gran ventanal que se encuentra en mi sala de estar, dando hacia mi hermoso jardín cuidado a pesar de todos los años que lleva alli, estoy recostada sobre una pequeña manta en el suelo, tengo aun el vestido que use anoche aunque a diferencia ahora esta subido hasta mi cintura y bajado en mi pecho dejando que mi sostén quede a simple vista, cuando me incorporo quedando sentada puedo ver mis zapatos tirados a un lado de las escaleras, en el bar hay varias copas sobre la mesa pero no escucho a nadie en la casa… seguro el chico con el que me enrolle anoche huyo apenas despertó procurando que yo no lo atrapara entre mis garras, lo digo así porque seguro pensaba que yo quería algo serio y duradero…

Resoplo ante el pensamiento de duradero teniendo en cuenta que ese chico podría morir de vejez y yo aun estaría aquí viviendo la eternidad a la que fui condenada

Con una ligera risa escapando de mis labios, consigo levantarme con un mareo que seguro pasara en unos segundos, camino sobre una copa de vidrio rota, seguro se me habrá caído en mis tropiezos, la ventaja de ser vampiro o de ser uno muy antiguo es que las borracheras te afectan, te nublan pero aun asi no pierdes completamente el control, es una buena noticia teniendo en cuenta lo imprudente que podemos llegar a ser con todo eso de que las emociones se intensifican mas y esa basura

Comienzo mi rutina, camino hacia mi cuarto, me baño y me coloco un nuevo conjunto de diseñador sobre mi estilizado cuerpo de mil años de antigüedad, me maquillo, coloco mi cabello en una larga trenza oscura y salgo junto mi bolso y llaves dispuesta a recorrer Francia

Hace días que un mal presentimiento me recorre y tengo la leve sospecha que todo ello tiene que ver con una familia disfuncional que me causo muchas felicidades y tristezas a lo largo de mi eternidad

Tengo varias localidades alrededor del mundo pero mi favoritas son aquellas que se encuentran en mi país natal, ahora mismo resido en la famosa ciudad de Cannes, voy en mi auto a la ciudad ya que mi casa queda un poco alejada, me gusta la tranquilidad, cuando llego me desvió unos cuantos minutos y llego a un gran edificio abandonado que realmente no lo está, aparco en la parte trasera y me bajo, camino en mis lindos tacones hacia la destruida puerta, cuando entro un olor a sangre me invade, en este lugar residen brujos y vampiros, conviven juntos ya que aquí pueden hacer lo que quieran y ningún humano los molestara a menos que ellos lo permitan al estar protegido por un hechizo, camino por el pasillo oscuro haciendo sonidos contra el suelo por los zapatos, doblo a la derecha, subo tres pisos y abro la reja que lo divide de los escalones, allí entro al primer apartamento que consigo y veo como unos vampiros novatos se alimentan de una chica muerta, estos no levantan ni la mirada al verme entrar ya que saben con exactitud quien es, mas lejos se puede ver como un guapo chico esta sentado en una mesa de comedor muy linda para el lugar leyendo el periódico.

-¿Has venido por tu pedido?- me dice en frances sin dejar de mirar el papel entre sus manos

Paso a un lado de las sedientas bestias y me siento frente al joven, Luke me mira ahora fijamente con sus ojos verde agua y estos se desvían al pronunciado escote que llevo

-No tengo tiempo para una distracción pero si me das la información prometo un buen pago -digo levantandole el menton y mirandolo de forma severa pero con una sonrisa seductora

-No tienes por qué preocuparte mon amour, tengo algo que puede interesarte- me dice levantando ambas manos y luego caminando a un cuarto que hay por el pasillo del apartamento, me hace seña para que lo siga y eso hago

Caminamos hasta el final y cuando entramos puedo ver que el lugar sigue igual que como estaba antes, estanterías con grimorios y muchos libros, velas e instrumentos de brujería, algo con lo que yo estaba extremadamente familiarizada, camina hacia la mesa al fondo y toma un sobre que hay sobre la mesa

-Recibi esto hace unas pocas semanas, estaba esperándote para dartelo -dice cogiendo un sobre grande y amarillo de la mesa, me lo pasa a mis manos y luego se coloca detrás de mi, me toma por los hombros y comienza a darme besos debajo de mi oreja, yo le ignoro ya que realmente no tenia tiempo para ello ahora, abri el sobre sellado y mire con interés las fotos en su interior

\- ¿Estas seguro que esto es en Mystic Falls?- pregunto pasando las fotografías viendo en ellas a varios hombres que conocía desde hace bastante y también a una mujer rubia hermosa, luego seguían imágenes de un solo hombre y ahí terminaban, eran como 7 fotos en total.

-Si, mis fuentes dicen que solo han visto al hombre fuera, la chica fue apresada de nuevo-dice tomándome de la cintura ahora y hablándome susurrado al oído

-Bueno todo parece en orden, gracias por la información, la necesitaba para mantener en paz mi mente -digo volteándome hacia a el y pasando mis brazos por su cuello

-Yo se de algo que te mantendrá en paz-susurra y se inclina a besarme pero solo logra rozar mis labios cuando yo ya estoy en la puerta y le digo

-Te he dicho que no tengo tiempo para ello, tal vez otro dia te lo dedique a ti, hasta pronto chérie -digo despidiéndome con un beso al aire y corriendo a velocidad vampirica hacia el auto, me monto en él y me dirijo ahora hacia la ciudad, tal vez haya una fiesta entretenida en alguna parte de este hermoso lugar.

Era casi medianoche, cuando sentí que la cabeza me iba a explotar y que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, los nervios me estaban apresando y el nudo en mi garganta era tan grande que casi tenia necesidad de respirar cuando en realidad no era para nada necesario

Por un momento me llegue a pensar que todo lo había imaginado y solamente deliraba sensaciones, pero cuando casi me convenzo de todo ello lo siento de nuevo, el palpitar que da mi brazalete de diamantes en mi muñeca, eso solo significaba una cosa, no solo Elijah y Nikalus estaban devuelta, él también lo estaba y si mi sueño estaba en lo cierto, la bruja de esa familia tan especial también lo estaba, toda esta situación significaba solo una cosa.

Venganza, magia, drama y mucha, mucha sangre.

Los Mikaelson iban a recibir de visita a una muy vieja amistad, a una que los conocía cuando incluso eran solo unos simples e inútiles mortales.


	3. II

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todo los personajes y el mundo de Vampire Diaries, además de los diálogos usados en el show NO me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para esta historia_

El mareo se había calmado y sin duda no había llegado a vomitar pero mi cabeza seguía siendo un remolino preguntas de ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Me seguían atornillando y produciendo una jaqueca

Llame inmediatamente al aeropuerto y pedi que mi Jet estuviera listo en los minutos que me tardaba llegar en moto al lugar, me llevaría esa ya que era mucho mas fácil de transportarse y mas rápido, empaque solo unas cuantas cosas, mis grimorios mas que todo, podía comprar ropa alla y el alojamiento era lo mas sencillo, no sabia cuanto tiempo me tardaría por aquellos lares pero conociendo a los Mikaelson seguro mi vida volveria a depender de ellos como antes

Llegue al aeropuerto y enseguida me guiaron a la pista, mi moto fue empaquetada y guardada y ya prácticamente me encontraba sentada en el mueble del interior lista para un vuelo de 12 horas aproximadamente, pero seguro pasarían muy veloces, mientras me encontraba ocupada en el teléfono, le envie un texto a Luke diciéndole que había problemas y probablemente me marcharía varios meses, incluso años, no me respondió pero seguro era porque dormía, lo vería en la mañana

Ahora solo tocaba esperar, lo primero que haría al llegar a Mystic Falls era visitar a mis viejos hermanos conocidos, unos a los que conocía más que bien y sabia que se encontraban residiendo en el lugar que nos conocimos hace más de 100 años

* * *

-Muy bien, puedes decirme lo guapo que me veo-dice Kol a su hermana en el sillón, a este le habían terminado el traje y ahora se admiraba a si mismo en el espejo

-Sabes que no puedo ser obligada Kol-dice arrogante a el, este solamente sonríe a la gracia y su otro hermano Finn hace lo mismo

Luego se escucha un portazo y aparece Klaus en la estancia con los ojos en furia dirigiéndose a Rebekah

-¿Fuiste a por Elena?, ¿Qué demonios te sucede?-dice enojado

-Alla vamos-dice su hermana burlona

-¿Quieres otra daga en el corazón?-exclama Nik

-¿Otra vez la amenaza de las dagas?, Está un poco rayada no crees-dice Kol burlon y a la vez aun enojado por lo que le hizo Klaus a el y a sus hermanos, a Finn mas de 900años y a el casi un siglo teniendo consecuencias

-Oh por favor, vuelve al mundo entre el espejo y tu narcisismo-dice Klaus sin siquiera voltear a verlo

-¿Y quién eres tú, mi padre?-le responde Kol

-No, Kol pero esta es mi casa-ahora si acercándosele

-Bueno entonces deberíamos salir ¿no crees?-dice el otro caminando también

-Suficiente-exclama Esther haciendo aparición repentina con su nuevo cambio-Niklaus, sígueme-

Esther estaba un poco estresada por como eran de imprudentes y fáciles de enojar todos sus hijos y por ello se ocupo de hablar con Niklaus sobre el perdón y de como su familia debía aceptar y superar el pasado, la mujer admite haber sanado y reconsiderado la unión de su familia como una sola, incluyendo a Klaus y para celebrar ese gran acontecimiento que estaba ocurriendo deicidio realizar un baile, una gran noche mágica donde ocurran cosas que realmente no se esperaban

* * *

Escuchar el ronroneo del motor me tranquiliza pero no lo suficiente para que deje de pensar las palabras que diré y a quien tratare de matar en cuanto llegue a la casa de los Mikaelson, primero recorrería el lugar, haría preguntas importantes por resolver y buscaría a Stefan o a Damon, al primero que encuentre, Mystic Falls se encuentra entre Lynchburg, Virginia y Charlottesville, ahora mismo estaba en Atlanta donde descendí, recorrería el camino que falta en moto, probablemente llegue a las 3pm al lugar tomando en cuenta que son las 8:00am ahora mismo y no tendría una parada de ningún tipo y digamos que jamas bajare la velocidad de cierta manera, guarde mi bolso debajo del asiento, empiezo mi rumbo a esa ciudad conocida por los sucesos sobrenaturales y la creencia de vampiros, brujas y hombres lobo algo que aunque no lo sepan es de lo más normal alrededor del mundo

-Todo esto es muy extraño-dice Elena a Caroline cuando ambas están en Mystic Grill en una mesa-Los originales están lanzando como una bomba, una real bomba-

-Realmente…Y ¿Por qué la bruja quiere verte?-dice Caroline susurrando por si hay intrusos vampíricos

-No tengo ni la menos idea, pero eso es lo que decía en mi invitación-dice Elena mirando alrededor y saludando a Matt con la mano a lo lejos, Caroline hace lo mismo junto a una sonrisa-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo-dice con una sonrisa misteriosa

-Creí que le dijiste a Damon y Stefan que no ibas-

-Si lo hice y por eso creo que necesito a un guardaespaldas libre de drama-dice Elena insinuándole a Caroline su cuidado

-Creo que Salvatore se veria mejor con esmoquin y con ello me refiero a Stefan-dice mirándola ahora acusativamente

-Ahora mismo no puedo con ninguno de los Salvatore-dice suspirando Elena

-¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso hiciste algo con Damon que no debias…?-dice Caroline mirándola con ojos acusadores

-Lo sabes-afirma Elena

-Bonnie me lo dijo-

\- Lamento que no te lo dije, es que con lo de tu padre y todo lo demás…-

-Elena cuando tu y Matt se besaron por primera vez me llamaste a los segundos de que eso había ocurrido, y ahora te besas con un Salvatore ¿Y debo enterarme por otra persona?-reclama Caroline un poco decepcionada de ser apartada de algo

-Lo siento-suspira Elena-Es que ni siquiera yo se como me siento acerca de ello, todo lo que se es que-otro suspiro-solia ser mucho mas fácil-suelta una ligera risa junto a Caroline uniéndosele

De repente la conversación se ve interrumpida por una hermosa rubia con una linda ropa nueva y su cabello en una cola de caballo

-Cuidado Caroline, Te confias y luego te apuñala por la espalda-dice Rebekah mirando fijamente a Elena con rabia

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Crei que tenían prohibido tu y tus hermanos hacerle daño a alguien…-dice Elena

-Superalo Elena-dice burlonamente con su acento Rebekah-No todo es sobre ti-y luego se retira con ese comentario al otro lado del Grill donde se encuentra un lindo chico rubio tomando platos y vasos sucios de las mesas

* * *

Cuando ya circulo por las calles de la maravillosa Mystic Falls,un poco cambiada desde la última vez que estuve aquí, unos 120años mas o menos, cuando acompañaba a una muy buena amiga… en fin, paso frente a una plaza y luego en una calle encuentro un lugar agradable para preguntar algunas cosas como por ejemplo las direcciones, digo sé que los Salvatores llevan tiempo aquí y ellos deben saber muy bien donde se alojan ahora los Mikaelson, aparco frente al lugar llamado Mystic Grill, me baja y me quito el casco alborotando su largo cabello oscuro con el aire, llevando el casco bajo el brazo me adentro en el lugar, cuando entro hago una inspección rápida, puedo ver una mesa de billar, varias mesas y una barra de tragos, era muy lindo y acogedor, pero solo fue en una rápida mirada ya en la verdadera inspección en que pudo ver a una vampira junto a lo que debía ser la nueva doppelganger, muy parecida a todas sus antepasadas, creo que lo único que cambiaban era su cabello pensó Clarisse, cuando iba en el avión pensó en llevar un nuevo nombre pero luego decidio que mejor era que hora que empezara a presentarse como realmente era, porque sin duda a pesar de los años de incognito ella se había hecho un nombre como Klaus Mikaelson lo hizo, sin duda en muchos rincones del mundo se escuchaba hablar sobre la bruja Clarisse Isabey, la cual fue convertida en un vampiro original y aun asi pudo conservar su magia, quedando intacta y haciéndola aun mas poderosa que todos los otros Originales, claro que las brujas la odiaban por ser en parte vampiro y estos la despreciaban por no ser "pura" aunque en realidad solo le temian por lo que era capaz de hacer, no por nada era conocida como Ambrosia en la Edad Media, un nombre que llevaba escrito junto con el Inmortalidad

Fue caminando y llego a la barra, cuando iba a girarse y tal vez preguntar a la doble si conocía a alguno de los Salvatore un brillo rubio capto su atención, su vieja "amiga", una mujer hermosa y conocida por enamorarse de todo hombre en el planeta, Rebekah Mikaelson, la vampiresa original, ella parecía no haber captado aun su presencia pero lo que escucho de su conversación le fue muy interesante…

-Ya sabes bueno, mi familia organizara un baile en honor a nuestra reciente llegada y unión, será en la mansión esta noche y bueno eres mi invitado especial-dice la rubia a un guapo chico rubio con brazos realmente deseables

-Oh bueno, muchas gracias Rebekah, me es un placer ser tu invitado, ¿Dónde es que queda la mansión?..-dice Matt un poco perplejo

-Oh si claro, ya te explico…-

Dejo de escuchar el resto cuando supo a donde exactamente debía ir, y sobre todo que evento especial se realizaría esa noche, vaya parece que después de todo si hubiera tenido que ir de compras…

-¿Sucede algo Care?-pregunta Elena a su amiga después de que habían visto como Rebekah invitaba a Matt a la fiesta

-Acabas de ver a la chica que paso recién-dice Caroline un poco confundida

-Si claro, me dio un poco de envidia lo hermoso que eran sus ojos y sin duda no es de por aqui…¿Qué acaso es un vampiro?-pregunta Elena confundida y un poco preocupada

-Creo que si-dice

-¿Cómo que crees?-

-No lo se, es muy extraño lo que sentí, es como que también fuera otra cosa, su presencia es parecida a la de Klaus…-

-Hey chicas-aparece la misma chica de la que hablaban junto a su mesa repentinamente, donde tambien pudieron apreciarle un raro acento, no como el de los originales, pero sin duda era europea

Caroline se le queda mirando mientras Elena le responde con amabilidad

-Hola, si ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Bueno quería saber si ¿ustedes conocen a los Salvatore?-dice Juliette

-Ahmm seguro, ¿podemos saber quien los busca?-pregunta Elena confundida

-Solo digamos que soy una vieja amiga, si ven a los Salvatore díganles que su amiga Rosalie ha vuelto y que espera verlos en el baile de esta noche, o si no que pueden encontrarme en el centro comercial-les responde y se aleja con la misma rapidez con la que aparecio

-Muy bien…¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Una vieja amiga? ¿Cómo sabemos que no es otra amenaza?- exclama varias preguntas a la vez Caroline

-Creo que lo mejor es que vallamos a interrogar un poco a Stefan y a Damon, además que quiero saber si solo es un vampiro o algo mas-dice Elena para luego suspirar- Creo que tendremos que ir de todos modos al baile-

-Bueno, que importa… ¿A qué hora se supone que es el estúpido baile ese?-pregunta Caroline rodando sus ojos…


	4. III

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todo los personajes y el mundo de Vampire Diaries, además de los diálogos usados en el show NO me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para esta historia_

-Ese te queda hermoso querida-dice la vendedora, claro que ha dicho eso en los otros 3 vestidos que me he probado

-Uhmm, si bueno, creo que me probare el negro de alla-digo señalando uno del maniquí, era estrapless y con pedrería en el corse, sin duda sabia que ese era el único de mi talla y que tendrían que quitárselo para mi

-Oh si bueno…Oye Angela desviste ese maniquí para ella-dice la señora un poco molesta por mi indecisión

Realmente ese era el que quería desde un principio pero me divertí probándome todos los demás y haciéndome que me buscaran otros de mi talla, ser alguien rico e inmortal tenia sus ventajas, por supuesto que ayudaba que estaba aburrida y debía hacer tiempo hasta el baile de mañana

Habia salido por la ciudad en busca de un vestido para el baile de los Mikaelson, sin duda aunque tuviera que obligar a alguien me presentaría allí sin ningún obstáculo, y creo que ya tenía mi objetivo, pero por ahora me ocuparía del problema vestido y después seguiría lo demás.

Me trajeron el hermoso vestido y procedí a quitarme el horrible amarillo chillón que tenia, me pongo el vestido y estoy acomodándome la parte del pecho cuando oigo una voz detrás de mi.

-Sin duda sigues igual de caprichosa como antes-dice Damon Salvatore con voz arrogante, la misma que recuerdo de hace muchos años, volteo y veo detrás de el a la doppelganger, la rubia del bar y al otro hermano, Stefan.

Le sonrio

-Digamos que solamente recibo lo que merece una princesa-digo guiñándole el ojo y después volteando-¿Quieres hacerme el favor de abrocharme el vestido?-

-Ningun problema preciosa-dice acercándose por detrás y subiéndome el discreto cierre que lleva el vestido, yo volteo y le doy una cachetada, Damon guarda silencio mientras, oigo a Stefan reir por lo bajo

-Supongo que me lo merecia-dice Damon suspirando

Le sonrio sarcásticamente y miro a Stefan

-¿Qué? ¿Yo dormí contigo fue que no me saludas?

El castaño suelta una carcajada –Pues ahora que lo pienso…-

Ruedo los ojos

-Cierra la boca-

Luego miro a las chicas que se ven un poco confundidas por todo el comportamiento

-Gracias por hacerle saber-les digo

-De nada, soy Elena y ella es Caroline por cierto-dice

Las miro a ambas y les dirijo mi mejor sonrisa

-¿Por qué volviste? ¿Pense que estabas cansada del drama de Mistyc Falls-dice mirándome

-Me han dicho que unos viejos amigos andan por aquí y he decidido hacerles una visita-digo sonriendo

-¿Se puede saber quienes son?- dice Damon rodando sus ojos y mirándome ahora de arriba abajo-¿Por casualidad no son los Mikaelson tus amigos? -

\- Tal vez-digo girando y sonriéndole a Damon –Pero porque desperdiciar un evento como ese, además me dio una excusa para ir de compras

-¿Y cómo piensas entrar? Digo, si ellos no son a los que buscas en realidad-dice Stefan con la ceja levantada

-Creo que tu más que todos sabe que yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, y la manera perfecta de infiltrarnos en una fiesta-digo sonriéndole complice, logro hacerlo reir y dice

-1940-

-La mejor fiesta del siglo-digo

-Vaya, ustedes si que comparten historia-habla Caroline por primera vez en la conversacion

-Por supuesto, conozco a Stefan y Damon desde que eran humanos-digo

-¿Asi que debes de conocer a Katherine?-me pregunta Elena

Percibiendo su tono filoso cuando pronuncia el nombre, solo atino a sonreírle sarcástica

-Katerina y yo tenemos mucha mas historia que solo conocer a los hermanos Salvatore

Elena asiente y aprieta la boca un poco avergonzada

-Asi que…¿Qué tal si vas a nuestra lujosa casa y hablamos todo esto claramente?-dice Damon aligerando el ambiente

-Por supuesto, déjame pagar el vestido y ya-digo ahora caminando al probador-Eres libre de acompañarme Stefan-grito ahora dentro bromeando con el vampiro, sin duda extrañe su compañia

Escucho su risa nuevamente

-No gracias, creo que ya tuve suficiente-dice sofocando la risa

-Wow, asi que al menos son útiles para conseguir una casa decente-digo al entrar en la casa Salvatore

-Querrás decir que yo soy útil-dice Damon desparramándose sobre el sofá

Stefan va al bar y toma tres vasos y los rellena de whiskey, Elena se sienta en un sillón individual y Caroline a un lado de Damon, Stefan se acerca y nos entrega el trago a mi y a su hermano, levanto el vaso hacia Caroline y pregunto

-¿No gustas?-

-No, muy temprano-

-Bueno cuando vives mas de 1000años, nunca es muy temprano-le digo guiñando el ojo y tomando un gran sorbo

Stefan rie-Para ti jamás es temprano-

-El tiempo es algo sumamente perfecto, no podemos desperdiciarlo y ya que estamos condenados-digo alzando los hombros

-Bueno si lo dices de esa manera-dice Damon caminado otra vez al bar y se empieza a tomar la botella, luego la deja en una mesa y se sienta en frente de mi mirándome a los ojos, siento a Stefan a mi lado y las chicas que también me observan

-Ya dejémonos de juegos, se muy bien a quien viniste a visitar-dice Damon con los brazos cruzados-¿Qué te traes con los Originales?-

La Mansion de la familia Mikaelson, originalmente de Niklaus por lo que se, es todo lo que ellos son: lujosa, grande, vieja y muy misteriosa

Aun no hay invitados pero si puedo ver un camión en donde seguro están los meseros, comida, bebidas y bueno todo aquello esencial en las celebraciones, no veo a ningún miembro de la familia afuera asi que decido bajar del taxi e ingresar, aun no llevo el vestido ya que ese lo deje en la casa de los Salvatore, pero decidí no esperar al baile y venir ya que ciertamente mas que todo a mi me preocupo el por qué Esther quiere ver a Elena, una doppelganger que tiene una sangre un tanto peculiar, tal vez estoy paranoica pero realmente necesito tratar con ella y los demás insufribles de la familia, camino hacia la entrada y puedo ver a varios meseros ingresar con cosas en las manos, yo solamente los evado y sigo caminando, cuando entro al vestíbulo admiro la asombrosa escalera, giro a la derecha resonando mis tacones sobre el lindo y pulido piso de mármol, llego a una sala con varios muebles y unas muy lindas cortinas, vaya creo que son de seda, me acerco a tocarlas cuando alguien me habla por detrás

-Disculpe, ¿Qué cree que hace?-dice un hombre con voz refinada y un lindo acento británico

Me volteo lentamente y veo al maravilloso y noble Elijah Mikaelson, el segundo hermano, el más noble y mejor persona… por favor Elijah es más tramposo que todos sus hermanos juntos, oh bueno para mi es así, tengo mis razones personales

Al menos es con el mi primer encuentro y no con el amargado de Finn o la perra de Rebekah, sin ofender a su buen gusto en hombres

-Admiro tus lujosas cortinas, no espero menos de ustedes -digo tratando de parecer muy indiferente

-Creo que su trabajo aquí no es mirar cortinas si no atender invitados, además no tiene derecho a tutearnos-esa voz es nueva y no es nada menos que el impulsivo de Nik, cuando volteo a verlo veo que a su lado también esta Finn mirándome con el ceño fruncido, tal vez el si me recuerda

-Bueno Niklaus yo no veo a ningún invitado por aquí, ¿Es que acaso invitaste fantasmas?-digo sonriendo burlonamente

-¿Quién diablos…-dice Nik frunciéndome el ceño ahora mientras Elijah me recorria con la mirada aun preguntándose, yo me aburri asi que me sente y empecé a mirarme las uñas, sin duda necesitaba manicura que ademas limpiara la sangre vieja

-¿Te conocemos? -dice Elijah con los ojos entrecerrados

-Ouch, no sabia que era tan fácil de olvidar, estoy segura que no ha pasado tanto tiempo – sonrio seductora –Claro que la ultima vez que te vi estabas en un ataud

-Te recuerdo-Interviene Finn funciendo el ceño- 1114 en Italia, antes de que..-

La mirada de Elijah y Nik se aclaro mientras que en ese mismo momento escucho detrás de mi una voz que no oía desde hace más de un siglo, algo que sinceramente rompió mi corazón

-Clarisse-dice Kol asombrado de la presencia de su único amor en la sala, estaba de espaldas a el pero reconocería ese aroma, ese cabello, esa voz…todo de ella, jamas lo olvidaría

-Creo que de todos tu deberías recordarme más, teniendo en cuenta que por ti estoy condenada a esta eternidad-digo fastidiada

-Vaya asi que realmente también eres una original, ¿Puedo saber como ocurrio aquello?-dice Esther, causándome escalofríos, la manera en que dijo ello no era solo con sorpresa si no satisfacción de cierta forma

-Bueno eso por primera vez es culpa de nuestro hermano mayor-dice Rebekah teniendo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

-Realmente yo no vine a una clase de historia y de cómo mi odio hacia ustedes y a Finn es público a todos mis conocidos-digo levantándome y colocando en el medio pudiendo mirar a todos, Finn a mi derecha, Nik y Elijah al frente y a mi izquierda Kol, Esther y Rebekah-¿Aquí no falta el patriarca?, ¿Acaso a el no lo invitaste a regresar Esther?-digo sonriendo con malicia en su dirección

-Creo que tu mas que nadie debe saber que mi esposo esta muerto y reside en el Otro Lado, y que su regreso no es beneficioso para nadie, ni para ti-dice Esther con la mejor calma

Ruedo los ojos y miro en dirección a Nik-En serio le crees esa bobería de que quiere tener paz, ¿Acaso todos estos años no te han enseñado algo Nik?-digo mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Por qué no deberíamos creerle a nuestra madre?-dice Rebekah acercándoseme

Yo volteo y la encaro-Tu madre es una bruja, lo que ella hizo hace 1000años está prohibido y la plaga que invadió el mundo lo demuestra, nosotros debemos ser eliminados y puedo apostarte que ella no regreso para estar con sus hijos, principalmente porque uno de ellos la asesino hace mucho tiempo-digo alzando la voz cada momento, Rebekah me mira con furia pero también puedo ver que ella sabe que tengo razón y su desconfianza aumenta, me toma por el cuello y me tira hacia un espejo a mi espalda, los vidrios caen encima pero me levanto muy rápido y le provoco un aneurisma, Finn se me acerca y veo a los otros hacer movimientos, yo solo alzo mi otra mano y hago una barrera pero de repente siento un dolor en mi pecho, miro al frente y veo a Esther con su mano alzada en mi dirección, intento luchar pero retener a 4vampiros y hacer sufrir a uno toma su energía y caigo al suelo gritando sujetándome el pecho, Rebekah se levanta y puedo ver su cara manchada de sangre corriéndose hasta su clavicula, se ha despeinado un poco, sus hermanos me miran y Kol me ve entre decepcionado y preocupado, pero se que ahora mismo me considera una traidora a su familia

-No dañaras a mi familia en mi casa ni en ningún otro lugar-dice Esther acercándose a mi lugar en el suelo, sus hijos se colocan detrás de ella-Oh hare que tu corazón se rompa en más pedazos de lo que mi hijo lo rompió-ahora me habla con una malicia

Yo rio ligeramente, la rabia aumenta en mi interior, si supiera…-No me interesan en lo mínimo tus hijos, pero se que si los asesino mis amigos se iran con ellos, como tu también lo sabes, me interesa es asesinarte a ti y a tu idea de matarnos a todos, no puedes arreglar lo que hicistes, debiste haberte quedado en el Otro Lado y sufrir tu error, lidia con ello porque no voy a morir tan fácil y si yo no soy tu objetivo entonces no dejare que mis amigos mueran por la estupidez de tus hijos y tu culpa-digo finalizando, me levanto, todos ellos me miran sopesando mis palabras, se que he creado un poco de desconfianza, puedo sentirla y antes de que alguien diga algo o intente un movimiento me despido

-Nos vemos en el baile-digo girando mi pulsera en mi muñeca y desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.


	5. IV Parte 1

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todo los personajes y el mundo de Vampire Diaries, además de los diálogos usados en el show NO me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados para esta historia_

* * *

-¿Asi que eres una original también?-me pregunta Elena mientras yo me arreglo mi maquillaje frente al espejo, Damon y Stefan ya se fueron y me encargaron de que su linda protegida llegara a tiempo y a salvo por supuesto

-Técnicamente si -digo aplicándome nuevamente el labial rojo

-Pero no eres familia de los Mikaelson ni nada-confirma ella

Me volteo y la miro un poco exasperada, le conte parte de mi historia a Stefan, Damon, Caroline y Elena, los hemanos no sabían casi nada sobre mi, solo que era amiga de Katerina

Solo sabían lo básico de mi, no quiero que mi historia con los Mikaelson sea conocida, no me gusta que todo el mundo sepa que relación con ellos tengo al igual que cual es mi verdadero nombre, es por eso que para ellos soy Rosalie

-Para dejártelo claro, fui una bruja que los conoció cuando eran mortales, ellos realizaron el hechizo pero no fui parte de su plaga existencial hasta que fueron a verme y pues desde entonces soy asi, al ser originalmente bruja tal parece que en mi funciono el hecho de que pude ser hibrida a diferencia de los otros-digo repasando rápidamente todo los que les había dicho, lo basico

-Muy bien, lamento mi desesperación pero es que tengo bastante curiosidad-dice Elena colocándose los zapatos

Me arreglo el escote de mi vestido y camino a la puerta, volteo y miro a Elena, esta recoge la chaqueta que esta sobre la cama y camina hacia mi, las dos salimos juntas de la casa Salvatore y vamos en camino a la gran y lujosa mansión Mikaelson

-Alissa ya es tarde, todo debe haber empezado y tu aun te estas maquillando-dice un chico impaciente en la puerta de su casa, que comparte con su novia desde hace 2 años

-Por favor Ted esas cosa empiezan realmente es casi a medianoche asi que relájate-dice una chica rubia parada en su sala retocándose en un espejo, termina y se vuelve a mirar a su novio-Ademas no me estoy maquillando, solo admiro el resultado final-sonrie burlona

-Estas hermosa igual que siempre a toda hora, ¿ya nos podemos ir?-dice Ted cansado

Su novia se acerca y lo besa en los labios, luego toma su mano-Vamos entonces-dice caminando hacia la camioneta, cuando van a seis pasos de distancia

-Buenas noches-dice una voz detrás de ellos, ambos voltean y miran a la chica frente a ellos, lleva un hermoso vestido de gala, peinado y ciertamente es una preciosidad, luce bastante joven

-¿Podemos ayudarte?-dice Ted extrañado

-Realmente si, me preguntaba… ¿Ustedes van de camino al baile de los Mikaelson?-dice la chica inocentemente

-Pues sí, ¿Tu también estas invitada?-pregunta Alissa sospechando por sus obvias ropas

-Por supuesto pero mi problema es que no poseo invitación y veo que ustedes tienen una allí dentro de su auto-dice acercándose, Ted retrocede por su raro comportamiento y los dos la miran con el ceño fruncido-Asi que voy a tener que tomarla-

-¿Qué te sucede? Si estas drogada te sugiero que te largues no tienes nada que ver aquí-dice Ted volteándose y caminando al carro empujando a Alissa

-Bueno…conste que lo pedi por las buenas-dice la chica rara de atrás, Alissa voltea a verla pero para su sorpresa ya no hay nadie atrás

-Amor…?-dice volteando para ver como su novio esta tirado en el suelo sangrando por el cuello, muerto, en pánico mira alrededor y luego cuando toma aliento para gritar todo se va.

-Según Damon y que jamás conseguiría una…Puedo ver que aun no me conoce lo suficiente-dice Rosalie sujetando entre sus dedos una elegante invitación, sus letras cambian y logra formar su nombre y apellido en el sobre, Rosalie Blanchett

-Con un poco de magia todo está resuelto-dice para luego limpiar su escote de sangre y girar la pulsera desapareciendo en el aire dejando atrás a dos cuerpos sangrientos en medio de un jardín.

-Hola Carol-dice Damon Salvatore pasando una copa a su compañera del Consejo, la alcaldesa Lookwood

-Hola Damon-dice amablemente la mujer

-¿Pasando un tiempo con tus nuevos amigos?-pregunta burlonamente Salvatore

Esta lo mira divertida-Soy la alcaldesa Damon, cuando la más antigua y letal familia de Vampiros se muda a tu ciudad le das la bienvenida con una sonrisa-dice ahora sonriéndole

-Uhmmm-dice Damon-Bueno al menos sabes a quien le has pedido esa copa de Champagne-dice levantando las cejas

-Estoy intentando proteger la ciudad, me han asegurado que quieren paz y yo les asegure que hare que se cumpla-dice seria

-Alcaldesa Lookwood, no nos hemos presentando adecuadamente, Kol Mikaelson-dice un atractivo muchacho de cabello oscuro que se a aproximado silenciosamiente tomando la mano de la mujer y besandola

Damon haciéndose notar se adelanta -Damon Salvatore-dice levantando la mano hacia Kol-¿Nos conocemos?-

-Conozco a muchas personas y tú principalmente no estas entre ellas-dice arrogantemente con malicia

-Oh vamos Kol, no deberías tratar de esa manera a uno de nuestros representantes en el Consejo y con nosotros me refiero a los vampiros-dice Rosalie acercándose por detrás de este con una copa en la mano, muy elegante y muy hermosa, _como siempre_ , piensa Damon

-Un gusto alcaldesa, Rosalie Blanchett-dice la chica hermosa alzando su mano libre hacia Carol, está un poco confundida acerca de su persona pero la estrecha de todas fromas

-¿Asi que te has vuelto a cambiar el nombre? ¿Acaso te divierte? ¿Oh quieres sentirte más humana de lo que jamás podrás ser?-dice Kol burlándose de la chica

Damon lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados al igual que sospecha un poco de su amiga, ¿Acaso ese no era su nombre? ¿Qué otros secretos guardaba esta chica acerca de ella y los Mikaelson?, Clarisse lo ignora y le habla a Kol

-Hace muchos años que yo no soy humana Kol, y me cambio el nombre porque me gusta borrar todo dato que tenga que ver con ustedes, incluso mi nombre-dice con mucha frialdad, más de la que ya la caracteriza

Kol le da una leve mirada de odio y se retira tan rápido como su llegada

-¿Dónde está Elena?-reclama Damon al segundo que Kol se va

-Quieres calmarte, yo la envie en un taxi camino hacia aca, no debe tardar-dice Juliette tranquilamente tomando una copa de un mesero que paso a su lado y dejando la otra ya vacia

-¡¿Qué?! Te dije específicamente que debias vigilarla y dejarla encerrada en casa, obligada por su puesto-dice Damon abriendo los ojos exageradamente

-Pues como tu sabes yo no poseía una invitación asi que me tuve que desviar para conseguir una-dice reclamándole a el-Y bueno creo que es buena idea que Elena venga, asi que a mi no me grites -

-Bueno de acuerdo pero si Elena no aparece en este…-dice Damon señaladola con el dedo cuando gira la vista y puede ver a Elena entrando por la gran puerta que delante de ella es tan poca cosa, _simplemente hermosa_ , piensa Damon ahora admirándola

-Vamos Damon se te está cayendo la baba-se burla Rose de el-Mientras tu miras a Elena yo iré a resolver algunos asuntos-

-Aja…no causes problemas-dice Damon no prestando atención realmente-Discúlpame Carol-dice a la mujer que hasta ahora no había dicho otra palabra

Cuando camina hacia Elena su hermano ya esta allí hablando con ella, mas bien cuestionándole del por qué su presencia en la fiesta

-Sorpresa, sorpresa, parece que ni vampiros ni brujas originales o ambas son capaces de contener a una humana-dice viendo a Elena- No se supone que deberías estar aquí-

-Si bueno pero ya estoy aquí asi que no me ire hasta que haya hablado con Esther y averiguado lo que quiere de mi-dice Elena mirando a ambos hermanos-Entonces ¿vamos?-levanta ambas manos en sus direcciones, Stefan se coloca a su lado y ella envuelve su brazo, y mas tarde Damon a regañadientes lo hace, avanzando asi los tres mosqueteros a la boca del lobo.

Las flores blancas siempre fueron sus favoritas, para ella resaltaban la pureza y la inocencia, que tanto faltaba en este mundo tan cruel y despiadado, en aquel que solo los fuertes sobrevivían o al menos lo intentaban

Recuerda cuando Kol en un baile le había regalado una corona de rosas blancas y moradas, incluso cuando se cumplieron 500años de haberse conocido le regalo un vestido confeccionado de rosas blancas e hilos de oro, ese vestido reside en Francia, nunca lo ha vuelto a usar, le trae el peor de sus recuerdos, principalmente también porque ahora está manchado de rojo, rojo sangre.

Estando en los fabulosos jardines de la Mansion puede sentir a alguien detrás de ella, voltea y puede ver a la imponente figura del menor de los hermanos varoniles de la familia

-Volviste-dice vagamente

-No te alegres mucho, no volví por ti-dice caminando por el sendero ignorando su presencia, en un segundo ahora el está frente a ella sujetándola por los hombros

-No me ignores, no te atrevas-dice enojado y dolido, puedo verlo en sus ojos

Le aparto de un manotazo la mano-No te atrevas tu a tocarme, recuerdo haberte dicho que lo tenías prohibido-digo con furia

El se aparta dos pasos mas con el dolor aun en sus ojos

-Lo lamento-dice

-Dos palabras no solucionan siglos-digo firmemente pero al final mi voz se quiebra

-No sé qué más decirte, te hice una carta...-dice excusándose

-Palabras en un papel que un momento pueden desaparecer, los hechos valen más que las palabras, y tus hechos no me han demostrado nada más que la malicia que hay en ti-digo rindiéndome, mis lagrimas ya corren por mis mejillas

Se me acerca y me toma la cara con ambas manos, presionas nuestras frentes, siento su aliento contra el rostro, está desesperado, pero nada de ello podrá borrar la herida en mi corazón

— Te amo, ¿De acuerdo? Nunca he dejado de sentirme de esa forma, nunca podre negar lo que significas para mi porque eres la única en todos estos siglos que ha llegado a mi corazón de la manera en que lo has hecho, _Vous avez toujours été la joie de mon éternité ( Tu siempre has sido la alegría de mi eternidad)_ — Luego toma mi muñeca y acaricia la superficie de mi viejo y hermoso brazalete de diamantes, que hace muchos años atrás el me obsequio

"Se que la inmortalidad es nuestra y que podemos empezar nuestro nuevo inicio cada vez que queramos, pero para mi no existe una eternidad lo suficientemente larga para poder compartirla a tu lado, asi que espero que pienses en mis palabras y en mi arrepentimiento _Ma Seule Reine,_ porque si debo esperar otros mil años por tu perdón lo hare, pero espero que no hagas que mi sufrimiento se prolongue mas de lo esperado — después de eso se marcha y en cuanto desaparece por la puerta yo caigo de rodillas en la tierra del sendero sujetando mi pecho

Jamás he sentido una agonía ni un amor más grande que este, supongo que nuestro amor estaba destinado a los milenios


End file.
